


Up in Smoke and Flames

by Cakerybakery



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakerybakery/pseuds/Cakerybakery
Summary: Like the city around them, the Riddler watches their relationship burn.





	Up in Smoke and Flames

The city was smoke and flames. The ground rumbled and the Ridder wasn’t sure if it was from the Earth trying to swallow their city whole or the collapse of another building.

He gripped Lee’s hand tight as they ran. She kept trying to tug away, towards screams and crying, but he refused to let her go.

The city needed a doctor that could save hundreds over a hero that could save a handful. Let the police, the firefighters, the good guys run into burning buildings and dig through rubble. Lee could do more with a scalpel and needle then a hose or shovel.

He dragged Lee through the streets until the concentration of emergency workers thickened and they neared the police department. Avoiding the crush of the crowds Riddler slipped them down a reasonably intact alley and spotted Jim and Oswald.

The latter of which was screaming.

“I came to you for help, James!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, the whole city needs help! Look, I’ll put out a BOLO for Martin but I can’t just drop everything and go.”

“Jim!”

“Oswald!”

They called out, picking up their pace from a brisk walk to light jog.

“Ed.” Oswald narrowed his eyes at their handholding and scoffed.

Jim eyed them curiously, “Lee?” Unsure if he should even ask.

“What happened?” Again Lee and Riddler spoke in unison.

The Riddler faced Oswald but watched Lee from the corner of his eye.

“Martin’s not at the safe house.”

“The city’s gone to shit.”

“Lets go.” They spoke at once and Lee started down the alley towards the police station while the Riddler turned to join Oswald in his search.

Their hands tugged and they looked back at each other.

Oh.

This had happened sooner then he had anticipated.

The Riddler knew that look in Lee’s eyes.

He knew couldn’t play dumb and pretend she wasn’t going off to help Jim and she’d never listen if he told her to come with him.

Instead he pulled her into an embrace.

Tentatively, she hugged him back.

The dark look in her eyes from the past few weeks was gone. Replaced instead with a light and kindness he’d thought she’s buried.

The Riddler brushed their lips together and he heard Oswald grumble beside him. Pulling apart he watched her eyes flutter back open and dart quickly to the side.

He caught Jim’s pained frown from the corner of his eye and sighed. “That’s what I thought.”  
He pressed their foreheads together and let his emotions show in a sad smile.

“I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to,” he stumbled over the words he once spoke so long ago. “Priceless to... priceless-“

“Priceless to two.” Oswald finished for him.

Ed nodded and grasped Jim’s hand, tugging him closer, placing it where his had been on Lee’s. “What am I?”

“Love.” As before, Oswald finished the riddle.

“Love.” The Riddler repeated softly.

He held on a little longer, not yet ready to let go. “You would have loved me, eventually. If things had kept the way they were.” Just a little longer was all he needed. “If the darkness inside you had a real chance to grow.”

“Ed? I...” Lee trailed off, afraid of her question, and the answer.

The Riddler didn’t bother to correct her, they were both there anyways it didn’t matter.

“But you wouldn’t have loved me completely.” He released their hands and tapped her chest. “There’s too much light to ever really join us. You’re less like Ed and I and more like Jim.”

The Riddler grinned and nudged Jim’s shoulder with his own. “I see the darkness in you too. That Virus wormed it’s way into you just like her. But there’s too much virtue, goodness, and that sort of thing.” he waved his hand dismissively. “Not enough darkness in the two of you to really be consumed by it.”

Riddle licked his lips at the thought of Jim and Lee going dark. Joining them and Oswald where no one could touch them or constrain them. Maybe one day he could draw them to the dark side for a time and have some fun.

But today Gotham needed as much light as it could get.

Lee pulled her hand from Jim, “Ed-“

“Don’t. I told you you were playing a dangerous game and I was right,” he smirked, “everyone got hurt.”

He pushed her hand back towards Jim’s. “I know what you look like in love, Lee. And that’s not how you look at me.”

He could see it in their eyes. They way Jim looked at her, it was how she looked at him back. It was how Oswald often looked at him when he’d been too blind to see it.

“We all deserve to have love. 

Real love. 

This kind of love.”

Without warning he captured Oswald by the waist and dragged him into a kiss.

Oswald was only stiff for a moment before melting against him and moaning.

They deepened the kiss and Oswald’s hands wrapped around their shoulders and ran through the short bristles on the back of their head.

When they pulled back Oswald’s eyes were still closed, his cheeks pink, and mouth slightly parted still. They watched with pleasure as Oswald’s eye’s fluttered open and beamed up at them for a moment before turning cold and pushing him away.

Despite the silent protest, Oswald let himself still be held loose around his waist. Ed kissed him gentle on the forehead. Daring Oswald to pull away some more.

“Go save the city. Call us if someone finds Martin.”

Jim nods, “will do.” And with only a glance over their shoulders, they wade back into the chaos.

“What was that?” Oswald looked tempted to swat away the Riddler’s hands completely but wasn’t quite willing just yet.

Pressing his luck he tugged Oswald into a hug and buried his nose in Oswald hair. Oswald leaned against him and crept his arms back around the Riddler’s shoulders.

Oswald always smelled so good.

He felt the sting of Ed’s emotions welling up within them. Ed was an idiot, falling for someone that would never love them back. It was fun while it lasted but they hurt so much now.

“Ed?” Oswald rubbed his back soothingly.

“Letting go.” He sniffled, “that was letting go so she could be truly happy.”

Pulling out a handkerchief, Oswald wiped the tears from Ed’s cheeks. He tried to say something, but the words died in his throat.

“Thank you.” Ed kissed Oswald again. “I had to let her go too. It’s the only way to be happy.”

“Jim’s happy. Lee’s happy. You’re happy. Do I get to be happy?” Oswald asked bitterly.

“Do I make you happy?”

Oswald shrugged, “somedays, not so much.”

“And others?”

Raising himself up on the toes of his good leg, Oswald kissed him. “Unbelievably.”

“So let’s go find Martin and see if we can make each other happy more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry. Martin ran into a very nice police officer. As soon as they heard the Be On the Look Out for Martin they called it in and Oswald and Ed picked him up.
> 
>  
> 
> If you notice spelling or grammar problems that aren’t style choices for the work then feel free to point it out. That said, I did make the choice to say they and them or switch from The Riddler to Ed or back depending on who felt like they were in charge the most at that moment and I hope it wasn’t confusing. Just because I understand it doesn’t mean others do.


End file.
